


More Than Pie

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67





	More Than Pie

When Dean comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered with wet hair and a towel around his waist a smiling Sam stands in their motel room, next to him on the small table stand two stupor cups with steaming coffee and a bowl of salad and a pie.  But the first thing Dean sees was Sam staring at him licking his lips and then looking away and over to the coffee and food he had just brought.

Dean grins. “You got me pie and I didn’t even ask you to?”

Sam shrugs and Dean quickly crosses the two steps of distances between them from where he stands, takes hold of his brother’s shoulders and kisses him fiercely. Sam flails a little, leans in and kisses Dean back. As soon as they have to break apart because of the lack of air Dean pushed Sam back onto the bed. Sam sits stunned, looking up to his older brother who removes the towel and climbs on Sam’s lap.

“Dean, uhm” the younger man chuckles and is still a little breathless from the sudden kissing attack and the look that Dean has on his face and his dark green eyes that leaves Sam struggling to get a full sentence out.

“Coffee’ll get cold,” he mutters and now Dean smirks, takes Sam’s face in his hands and kisses him again.  Then he says, “Can wait,  want you more.”

Sam smiles at him. “More than pie?” He asks in a sarcastic tone. Dean tilts his head a little, pretending that he has to think about it before he grins and nods. “Yes, more than pie.” Sam puts his arms around his brother and pulls him into another deep kiss.


End file.
